You're Back, Naruto
by lovergal1227
Summary: [Based on Why Did You Leave?] A strange boy with no memories of his past wanders into Konoha. All he wants to know is who he is and where he came from. ' Naruto...is that you? ' [amnesia, very possible sasunaru]
1. Beginnings

**Neko-chan:** People, I know I haven't updated my stories yet, but that's how I am. Once I get stuck on a story, it's hard to get loose again. That's just me. Well, anyways, here's my story, the sequal to _Why did you leave?_ Well...it's not so much of a sequal as it is just based on _Why did you leave?_ Eh, you tell me what you think it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Trust me, if I did, I would have killed off Konoha, save for a few choice people.**

* * *

An elderly woman hummed softly as she walked through a small street lined with tiny shops here and there. It was snowing, and she had a basket full of flour, sugar, oil, and other items. As she walked, she noticed a small bar-like restaurant and she smiled softly before entering. Moving the cloth hanging at the entrance, she was greeted with a delicious aroma and was blasted with warmth compared to the cold temperatures outside. 

"Ah, good evening, Sumi-baa-chan. I thought I would be seeing you soon." A young man, in his early twenties, greeted as he wiped some dishes clean.

"Hello there, Hikaru-san. You're looking well. We were getting worried when we heard you had caught that nasty cold." The woman, now called Sumi, said sitting down and setting her basket down.

"It looks like you're getting ready to bake a cake." Hikaru grinned while starting the stove, pouring in water and other ingredients into a pot that he set on the stove.

"Well, of course. It's the anniversary of that day. Besides...he's beginning to regain some of his other self...I have a feeling this will be our last time together like this." Her eyes were downcast and though she had a smile on her face, some tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Baa-chan..." Hikaru looked at her sympathetically before smiling brightly. "Don't worry, Baa-chan, I know this won't be your last time together. He might go to find himself, but he would never leave you for good. He loves you too much to do that too you. You'll see. He'll probably travel for a bit before coming back. And once he finds his old home, he might even invite you to live with him. Who knows, he could even want to stay here with you."

Sumi nodded and smiled as a bag was placed in front of her. She took out her wallet, but a hand was held up. "This is my gift to both of you. Tell that jerk he still owes me a poker game." Sumi smiled and giggled a bit before bowing in thanks and leaving with the bag.

* * *

"I'm home." Sumi opened the door to a small, but relatively comfortable house. The fireplace was lit and the house itself was very clean, which was a surprise since it was a bit of a mess earlier that day. With a fond smile, Sumi shook her head. 

_That boy..._ she thought affectionately. As she removed her slippers, she heard a small crash and the door being kicked open.

"Baa-chan! Are you back?" A young male voice called through the house.

"Yes, I just got back. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. By the way, Hikaru-san said you still owed him a game." She said while walking into the kitchen and starting on the cake.

"Heh, he should just give me his money now. He's never beaten me before." The boy snickered. Sumi rolled her eyes and shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh yes, have you given any thought to what we discussed earlier?" There was a small pause as the activity stopped in the room over. The silence was uncomfortable, but Sumi already knew what the answer would be.

"...Yeah. I thought about it. And I think...I'll do it. I've been remembering things slowly, but the blank holes are driving me nuts. I know my name now, it shouldn't be too hard to find where I lived. I really want to find who I am, so I think I will start traveling."

Sumi stopped her mixing and bit her lip. She knew that this was going to happen, but it still hurt. Although it's only been three years, this boy had become her family, and now he was going. Almost as if he was reading her mind, Sumi felt a familiar presence behind her and someone hug her from behind.

"But you know, you'll always be my Obaa-chan. Even if I do remember who I am and even if I do find a family out there, you're my family too. I'll visit you as many times as I can and maybe we can even live with each other again. Would you like that, Baa-chan?"

Sumi smiled and nodded, even though there were still tears coming from her eyes, she was happy. "Yes, I really would like that...Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Short and sweet. It may be just me, but it seems that I made the relationship between Naruto and Sumi-Baa-chan a little bit romancy. I tried to change it, but it got even more romancy and I had to stick with the original. Oh well, read and review!**

**Bazanee!**


	2. The Sun Shines

**Hey ppls, sorry it took so long, but here it is. I can't say much because I need to get off soon!**

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She had an umbrella in hand, trying to keep the rain pouring from the skies from soaking her, although she was already wet and dirty from the knees-down. All around her, there were others in the same state as she was. It was always raining. If it wasn't, it was cloudy. It's been years since they last saw the sun shining over their home. They could sometimes feel its warmth, but it was never there. It stopped shining three years ago.

On that day.

The day their sun died.

"Hey there, Billboard-Brow." A bored voice said as the seventeen-year-old kunoichi entered a shop decorated with flowers. It was a miracle they were able to grow flowers without sunlight, but Sakura suspected their family had an emergency jutsu for times like these.

"Hello to you, too, Ino-pig." The names were called without any malice or means to insult behind them. Just something said out of familiarity. So many things have changed over the years that they needed something that came from happier times.

Both girls were chunins, although neither of them were working to hard to become Jounins. Most of the rookie nine became chunins and didn't try to become a level higher. They were satisfied with middle-class jobs. Some even became teachers at the academy. Those who were motivated to reach a higher level before lost the annoying voice in their head pushing them to be their best just to shut it up. Especially a certain boy who's life goal was the become stronger.

"So how's training with Tsunade doing you?" Ino asked leaning on the desk she sat at, her eyes scanning through the page occasionally before flipping to the next one.

"Murder, as usual. How was your mission?" Sakura asked shaking her umbrella outside before leaning it against the wall.

"Same old, same old. Just had to deliver some things here and there." She nodded and sat in a chair, looking at the pictures in the magazine. They were always like this nowadays. The energy in Konoha left them years ago. Most only knew the story, but three in the village knew the truth of what happened on that day.

The day the sun stopped shining.

And the day their sun died.

* * *

_"Is everything okay with you three?"_

_"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"_

_"Hn, whatever. Nothing much happening here."_

_"Ne, I wonder if Iruka-sensei will treat me to ramen when we get back. I hope we get the miso ki-"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Huh? Oh, every thing's clear on my part."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes (although you could only see one eye rolling) at the responses he got, but that was typical with his team. They were sent on a simple mission. Scan a river for an important scroll that was lost weeks before. It shouldn't have been so hard. _

_Too bad it got hard._

_"AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Somebody help! There are ninjas everywhere, and they're attacking!"_

_"I'll be right there...Shit, they're over here too!!"_

_"Damn." Kakashi cursed, using his jutsu to teleport to his three students. It was a surprising sight. Nins, cloaked in black, all attacking the three teens who were in the middle of it all._

_**CHIDORI!!!!**_

_Kakashi ran through the enemy nins, carving through them until he got to his young students. Yet, no matter how many he took down, there were still hundreds coming. The four were fighting, and being steered closer and closer to the edge. Kakashi noticed this and worked harder to take down the enemy nin before they were forced over the edge. They were already dangerously close as it was, but, luckily, his team noticed as well and were doing the same._

_That's when it happened._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Teme, watch out!" _

_A kunai, glistening with poison, aiming straight at Sasuke's heart. Naruto acted immediately, pushing Sasuke out of the way of the kunai, but in doing so, he stumbled back as he tried to remove to kunai as quickly as possible._

_Then he slipped..._

_Right off the edge..._

* * *

It was weeks later that they found out that, once again, Team Seven had been given a mislabeled mission. Only this time, it was a C-class that was really and S-class. The scroll they were sent to find held jutsus that was the target of many high-class sharks that wanted to sell it to any ninja village willing to pay a high price, and they were willing to kill for it. Turns out, this time, it was purposely mislabeled. Said business sharks intended to hire rookie nins to find the scroll so their own trained hands wouldn't have too much trouble taking them down. Sakura had picked up her own scroll, so they attacked thinking it was the scroll they were targeting. 

What was worse, was that they never found Naruto's body.

They had found his jacket, torn and bloodied. They also saw a waterfall dropping into jagged rocks. As much as they didn't want to believe it...there was no way he could have survived that. It took a month before Tsunade finally broke down and announced him dead. It affected _everyone_. Those close to Naruto, even those who hated him. The light in the village was just...gone. In more ways than one. The sun never even shone anymore. Being a ninja village, stress of everyday life was common. Yet everyone unconciously depended on Naruto and his antics to break the tension.

Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day. As devestated as everyone was when Naruto died, there was one who was more affected than anyone else. Not Tsunade, not Iruka, no. The one that was most affected by Naruto's death was the one he saved, and the one who constantly blamed himself for the loss of their sun.

Uchiha Sasuke.

There wasn't a day Sasuke didn't go to the stone with the names of all nins K.I.A. He would just sit there. The only time he didn't go was when Tsunade sent him on a mission, which he only scarcly accpeted for money. He had become so withdrawn, it was almost impossible to ever get a word out of him. You were lucky if he said three words a month. That's how deep in he was. People have talked to him, and he'd sit and hear them, but he'd never listen. It wasn't that he couldn't get over it, he just didn't want to get over it. His teammate, his rival, his best friend, the only one he ever gave a shred of respect to. And he was gone.

"Billboard-brow, you're wandering again." Ino said, pointing out Sakura's far off look.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. You know, Sasuke's still out on his mission." The pink haired girl murmured.

"Yeah. I heard he's going to be back in a few days. We'll know he's here when we see him walking like he always does." Ino shook her head. They were all worried. Most of them were beginning to move on, he's the only one who seemed just as affected by Naruto's death as on the day he actually died.

"It sounds like it finally stopped raining." Sakura said ready to leave again as she always did when the rain stopped, but when she turned around, something surprised her.

_It's...bright outside... _She thought, shocked. She walked out the door, looking up outside and, sure enough, there it was...the clouds parted, exposing a ball of light they haven't seen in years.

"Ino! The sun! It's out again!" Sakura cried, drawing attention from others. They all came out, chattering happily and pointing to the sky as they sheilded their eyes from the familiar light. Sakura smiled, but then a loud shout caught her attention.

"WAAAAAAH!!!!! WATCH OUT! I'M GOING TO CRASH!!!" She turned, only for something to collied head-first into her.

* * *

**I didn't really like the flashback much, but I needed to explain what happened. I assure you, it will get better, I just have a strange illness making it so I cannot make decent beginnings, but that's out of the way, so it'll get better, I promise! R&R ppl, PLEASE!!!!!**

**Bazanee!**


	3. Is It You?

**Neko-chan**: Contrary to popular belief, I am _not_ dead yet! I'm still alive and I bring you another crap-chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sumi-baa-chan and Hikaru-kun. Anybody tell you otherwise, they're lying!**

* * *

"I can _not_ believe you're making me do this!" Naruto complained as he and Hikaru walked through the forest with large bags slung over their shoulders.

"Now, now, listen to your baa-chan. She just wants you to be safe while you're out going to every human in the world saying 'do you know me?'" Hikaru said smacking the blond on the back,

Sumi had decided that Naruto probably wouldn't be too safe out there on his own, so she recommended that he go to the nearest ninja village and hire some bodyguards. When Naruto objected, Hikaru volunteered to accompany him and force him to hire the ninjas whether he wanted to or not. So with Sumi's words of goodbye and Hikaru's sister threatening to ruin his business if he didn't return soon, the pair went off, much to Naruto's displeasure. Two days later, they were still walking.

"I don't want to hire a bunch of shadow assassins from some village I've never heard of to help me find where I come from!" Naruto insisted stubbornly. Hikaru sighed and hit him on the head. "What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot! You don't even know where to start looking, genius, so they could help you get a good start. Anyways, baa-chan gave you most of the money she has to her name for you to hire these guys, so don't disappoint her!" He said, trying to throw the younger male on a guilt trip. It worked and the blond hung his head and sighed.

"So, what is this village called anyways?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Umm...Ko-Konohagakure, I think. I've heard it used to be a great place, until a few years ago." Hikaru said with a thoughtful look on his face. This caught Naruto's attention and he looked at the ramen-maker curiously.

"What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, I have no idea. Travelers stopped going there, so I can't get information off of them. I think something about a ninja that was really something dying in a mission. You see, that's why I decided to become a cook! The only risks there are, are the stove, and food poisoning." Hikaru muttered.

"Come on, being a ninja would be awesome! Can't you just imagine the adventure? Going on missions, probably never coming back. The feeling of uncertainty is just exciting! And you know the Kages? What would it be like to be the most powerful ninja in your village? Out of everyone else, you stand out. I'd like to be a ninja and become the leader of the village just to prove that I'm not just another face in the crowd!" Naruto declared, jumping up with excitement.

"Tch, you may already be a ninja! You nearly break someone's arm off when they reach to wake you up, when you don't want to be found, you can't be found, and you can jump higher than any non-ninja I've ever seen. You're the reigning champion in arm wrestling, and your punches are murder! You've got to be at least training to be a ninja before you washed up on the riverbank." Hikaru said counting off on his fingers.

"I doubt it. Aw, shit, it's starting to rain!" Naruto complained. They took out some hats (the kind that look like umbrellas) and shoved it on their heads as the rain suddenly began to pour. That's when Hikaru noticed something dark in front of them.

"Look, the village gates are there! Last one under a roof has to pay for dinner!" The two males laughed as they ran towards the dark, looming gates. Naruto was a lot faster, so he was beating Hikaru into the village, the elder cursing him from behind.

"Hah! You should have known you'd never beat me!" he declared with a grin as he ran inside. While running, he noticed that the raining was beginning to stop and sunlight was filtering through the clouds.

_Wow! This place doesn't look as gloomy in the light!_ He thought, but then he heard a shout behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Hikaru shouted, and Naruto gasped as he found himself heading straight for a wagon in the middle of the muddy path. He tried to stop, but the ground was slippery and he just ended up sliding and falling right into wooden wagon, causing him to careen down the path.

"WAAAAAAH!!!!! WATCH OUT! I'M GOING TO CRASH!!!" he shouted, noticing a pink haired girl walk directly into his way. It was too late, however, for when she turned, he head butted her and the pair went tumbling into the ground.

* * *

Sakura groaned, not liking the splitting pain in her stomach or in her head one bit. She was thankful for the muddy ground, for it was a lot softer and cushioned her landing a lot better. It took her a moment, as she wondered why she was on the ground in the first place, to realize that something, or some_one_ was on top of her. 

"Oh my gosh, are you all right, miss? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! Hello? Are you even conscious?" a frantic voice asked above her as the weight moved off of her. She opened her eyes and, for a moment, all she saw was sky blue, until a straw hat blocked it.

"You...damn...MORON! Can you not zone out for a second? Something a lot worse could have happened other than almost killing this poor woman here! Speaking of which, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Sakura saw two males next to her, one who was in a battle with a straw hat that was shoved in his face and an older man who looked both pissed and concerned. Pissed at his companion, and concerned for her welfare.

"Oh, I'm quite all right. Don't worry, I've been through a lot worse." She assured him. He nodded, then turned to glare at his companion once again.

"Come on you! We're going to get the bodyguards, and then _they_ can deal with you!" He said roughly pulling him up and dragging him down the path. The blond, whose hair was hanging down from the rain, managed to remove the straw hat as he turned away from the girl.

"Hey! Just because I forgot my name for three years doesn't mean you don't use it! It's _Naruto_! Say it with me, Na-Ru-To!" he snapped and Sakura gasped.

"Wait!" She called and the two froze. Blue eyes turned to her and a scarred face twisted in confusion as everyone froze and stared at him.

"Um...er...something wrong?" He asked.

"Probably because of your weird name, Mr. Fishcake." Hikaru muttered.

"Shut it!" They both noticed that Sakura was walking towards them, hands outstretched as her eyes were widened unbelievingly. She touched his face, pulled back as if it burned, then touched it again.

"It can't be..." she said, the shock evident in her voice as she felt the very, really scars, the scars that only one person she knew could possibly have.

"Something wrong? I didn't hit you _that _hard, did I?" He asked in a concern voice she knew she heard before.

"Naruto...is that you? Is it really you?" She asked, and those words seemed to bring a reaction from everyone else. The street seemed more alive as everyone began surrounding him, looking at him as if he were a ghost, and they probably thought he was.

"He's alive."

"How could he have survived that fall?"

"That can't be him."

"How many people do you know with blond hair and blue eyes that have those scars?"

"So that's him."

"Naruto."

"Naruto's alive."

"NARUTO'S ALIVE!" The shouts went out everywhere and Naruto found himself backed into the wall. He was sweating nervously as more and more people started to surround him and it was getting pretty hot in his opinion.

"Hold on, make way, coming through!" A voice said and a shaggy haired teen made his way through the crowd. "No damn way! You really are here!" He shouted.

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun, I can't get through." A small voice said and Kiba pulled a pale-eyed girl into the front where she could see Naruto, who was still trying to register what was happening.

In a flash, Kiba wrapped an arm around the blond boy's neck and gave him a rather painful noogie. "What the hell were you thinking? Disappearing for three fucking years, damn you! Do you have any idea how devastated everyone was? You could have at least told us you were okay instead of hurting everyone like that!" He snapped angrily, but traces of happiness and relief could be heard.

"I can't believe it, you're really alive, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, tears streaming down her face. Then they heard the blond mutter something.

"What was that?" Kiba asked, releasing him from his grip. Naruto backed up and looked at them all with confused, and slightly fearful eyes.

"Who the hell _are_ you people?"

* * *

**Neko-chan:** Honestly, I thought the whole 'OMG! NARUTO'S ALIVE!!!' thing could have gone better. Oh well, you get what you get.


	4. Holy shit, I actually updated!

**Neko-chan: **I'm SORRRRRYYYY!!!!! I know I haven't updated. You've all given up hope for me updating, haven't you?! ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryIMSORRY!!!!!!!

Well, I updated. It's kinda short, but, people, PLEASE! I have no more ideas about this story! I don't. Nicht, nada, nothing. So, help? Please?

* * *

"Who the hell _are_ you people?"

The moment those words left his lips, everyone became silent and were looking at him with confusion evident on their faces. Naruto took this chance to break away from the crowd and he was in the middle of the road again, but everyone was still staring at him. As he stood by Hikaru, the ramen maker was putting together the pieces in his mind until, suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over his head and he smacked the blond on the back.

"Well, that was fast, wasn't it?" He asked with a cheerful grin.

"Eh?" The slow blond asked. Hikaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Isn't it obvious? Okay, look here. Everyone is calling you by your name, they're crowding around screaming 'NARUTO'S ALIVE!', and a guy you think you don't know just went up and gave you a noogie. Either they have one hell of a welcoming party, or we just found your home." Hikaru grinned. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes before clearing his throat.

"...I'll go with 'one hell of a welcoming party'. GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!!!" He tried running off, but Hikaru seemed to expect that, for he grabbed Naruto's collar, preventing him from taking off.

"Get back here." He said sourly with an anger mark appearing on his forehead. Looking at the crowd, he lifted the blond up. "All right, do you all know this kid here?" He asked bluntly.

"DON'T CALL ME A KID!"

"Shut up, you."

"Um..." Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba walked out of the crowd and in front of the pair. "We do...Naruto, don't you remember us?"

"Eh heh, to be honest…no I don't." Naruto said scratching the side of his nose. "B-but please don't be upset! I don't remember anything past three years ago! I mean, I only just remembered my name a few weeks ago!"

You could hear the murmurs of surprise going through the crowd and the three in front of them looked at Naruto sadly. "You mean…you honestly don't know who we are? Who _you_ are?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty much. I mean, I think I got my first name, and I have been having small flashes, but they're really short, only two seconds long and I hardly ever really remember what they were about." He explained.

Hikaru decided that it was his time to speak and he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, how about we get a drink, and maybe you can help us out here. You have no idea how much this guy was jumping around when we first set out on this. It took him _forever_ to settle down!"

"You really want me to hit you, don't you?" Naruto asked with a snarl. Hikaru only replied with loud laughter as he shoved the blond in front.

"Let's get going. As soon as I make sure you're in safe hands, I'll need to go back and tell baa-chan you're all right." He said with a smile. Naruto grumbled a little bit, but made no further objections. Hikaru decided to go into a small bar, where they sat at a booth. There was an awkward silence as they ordered their drinks and Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably at the intense gaze the three Konoha nins were giving him.

"So…do you think you can tell us what you know about this gaiki here?" Hikaru asked, patting the blonde's hair.

"Don't call me that!" Said blond snapped, but was ignored.

"Ano…well he was born here, and we went to the ninja academy together." Hinata started.

"Yeah, he had tried to graduate early, but failed the test three times. Actually…we were told that he had failed the test the last time, but he came during the team assignments saying he passed. We were never really told how." They noticed, to their confusion, Naruto groaning and Hikaru's face splitting into a grin.

"HAH! TAKE THAT, I WAS RIGHT! YOU OWE ME 50!!!" He declared loudly. The blond banged his head on the table and handed Hikaru a bill, and he swiped it with that grin never leaving his face. "Sorry about that. We made a bet a while ago that he was a ninja. I thought he was. He thought it was impossible, but I'm telling you, the things this kid can do without even trying. There was no possible way he wasn't, at the very least, _training_ to be a ninja!"

"Do you have to boast about it? Besides, it's a minor loss compared to, what, over 500 from beating you in cards." The reply to that was a stuck out tongue and he laughed.

"But, anyways, please continue." Hikaru said, still grumbling about being reminded of the many card games he played and lost.

"Well, three years ago, we were sent on a mission. Our sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, another teammate of ours, and me." Sakura paused, not too comfortable about talking about that day…but if Naruto is back, then she shouldn't have to worry about that. "It was supposed to be simple. Find a scroll and bring it back. You were complaining the entire time, saying the mission was way too easy…turns out it wasn't so easy after all. We were attacked. Well, actually, I was targeted first. I had dropped one of my own scrolls and the enemy thought it was the scroll we were looking for. During the battle a poisoned kunai was aimed at Sasuke's heart. You pushed him out of the way and it hit you instead. While your were trying to get the kunai out, you lost you balance and…fell off the cliff."

She was trembling by this point in the story. She remembered the pure fear that she had felt at that moment. When they couldn't find his body she kept on telling herself, 'he'll be fine, Naruto won't let a simple river kill him'. She kept on waiting for the day he would come into the village, grin, and tell them that he couldn't be the future Hokage if he's weak enough to let a river do him in. As pathetic as it may sound, Sakura had depended on his very presence. He was the one constant in her life, there to annoy her, to comfort her, to make her laugh, to piss her off to the point where she would knock him into the cement. She had managed to become a little less dependant when he left for a couple of years, but at that time she knew he was coming back. When they announced him dead, there was a hole. A hole for him to come in crying 'morning Sakura-chan!'

Hinata, seeing Sakura's distress, decided to continue for her. "There was a river under that cliff leading to a waterfall. No one should be able to survive that, but you always seemed to survive through the impossible, so we still searched. We looked for you for an entire month before Tsunade-sama finally broke down and signed the document confirming you were killed in action."

"A month…Sumi-baa-chan said it took you about that long to even wake up." Hikaru murmured to himself. The three Konoha ninjas looked at him curiously.

"Sumi-baa-chan is the woman who found me at the river. I woke up and I couldn't remember anything. She said that she had found me there and took me to her home to treat me. The house was pretty far inland, she was only at the river to get some rare herbs that grew there. That must be why you couldn't find me." Naruto said, pondering the thought. Sumi told him she found him lying on the shore of the river not too far from where it would open into the sea. They may have decided they shouldn't bother going around those towns, because, if they did, then they would have found him. She had gone to all those towns asking if they knew a boy by his descriptions.

"That means it really must be you…" Hinata was smiling widely. Although there was no doubt this was Naruto, there was still a chance, however slim, that they had the wrong guy.

"Wait, we've got to get him to the Hokage. If she thinks we're keeping her from seeing him, you know what she'll do. Come on!" Kiba announced.

"Oi, Naru! ("DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!") I'm heading back to Sumi-baa-chan! We'll be back to visit, that's for sure. Avoid getting into too much trouble, runt!" Hikaru called before heading to the village as Naruto was dragged to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Uchiha-senpai, that's the last of them." A jounin said as he took out a sword from one of the many dead bodies that littered the ground. 

"Hn." Was the only reply they got from their stoic leader. The other three sighed and shrugged. Everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke didn't talk much, but, really, this was getting ridiculous. What kind of leader barely says even three words their entire mission?!

"If we head out now, we should be back in Konoha in about two days." Another said. There was a sound of relief from the other two. They honestly couldn't stand staying with the living brick wall for more than that exact amount of time.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The three left, knowing their leader would be coming soon after. Sasuke stood there, looking at the bodies on the ground. He then turned in the direction of his teammates and took off.

* * *

**I didn't like it, but when do I ever. IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!**

**Oh, and just to let you all know, I may not like SasuNaru anymore, but I'll try to persevere for the sake of my reviewers. I'm trying to update all my stories, my FMA and Kingdom Hearts one included. So, people who have read those, could you give me a hand too?**


End file.
